When did we become more than friends?
by Jelotto
Summary: Sometimes love happens at first sight, other times it needs time to grow. What happens when you have two loves growing at the same time? No announced pairings besides no yaoi read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfictionites. I know I'm right in the middle of two other fics, but I got some inspiration and I'm running with it.**

**Special thanks to Darkened-Storm for looking over this for me! You're awesome.**

**I don't own digimon, but I do own the words to the song Matt sings. It's not shakespeare but I would be pretty upset if someone had a hit song with those lyrics..... **

**Well here you go!**

**This takes place Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi's freshman year at college.**

**R&R!**

________________________________________________________________________________________

The music played through his in ears from his headphones as his eyes studied a page of his textbook. It was raining outside his small room although he didn't notice between the sound of Eminem's voice and his own voice reading his textbook in his head. He had a big test tomorrow. Listening to his professor didn't seem to help-he heard the words his professor was saying but they didn't seem to make sense. Now he looked through his books hoping somehow the words would make sense tonight.

He couldn't afford to fail this class. It was one of his core classes. He needed to pass this class to get his degree in sports medicine and he did not want to have to take another shot at it. This time failure was not an option for him.

"Unnhhh!" he groaned glancing at his watch.

It was four o' clock in the morning. It was too late for sleep to be meaningful so he figured he'd just pull an all-nighter. He knew, he'd regret this later, but there was nothing to be done. He just hoped he'd have enough to stay up for the test. He could crash later.

The chair he was in tilted back as he gave himself a short respite. He stretched, pulling his arms over his head as he looked around the room. His gaze fell on various objects he'd brought from home: a few piles of assorted clothes, a soccer balll, a rice cooker, and various snacks. Then he paused, his gaze resting on a picture sitting on his nightstand. He let out a melancholy sigh as he thought about it.

He missed it, being with all his friends. College was a pretty big transition from high school, the worst thing about it though was being apart from his friends. Only a few had come to Yokohama University with him. Despite living in a house he was having trouble making that many friends. He had a few friends in the house he was living in and from the soccer team but none of them very close.

With a sigh, he turned back to his work. He had known college would be hard but he'd never expected it to be this hard, especially not freshman year.

Just then he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and removed one of the earphones from his ear. It was his roommate Mitsuru.

"Dude, that Mimi girl is still outside," Mitsuru said to him gesturing outside, "What's up with her, Tai?"

Tai frowned and reluctantly got up from his chair to peek outside the window. Sure enough, there was an attractive brunette girl was standing outside his window. He sighed at the sight of her.

"I don't know. How long has she been out there?" Tai asked, welcoming a distraction from his studies.

"Like four hours, dude." answered Mitsuru.

"Alright I guess I'd better go see what's up," said Tai getting up from his spot in his chair. His body felt a little stiff from sitting there so long. It felt good to be moving.

_"What's wrong with Mimi?" _Tai wondered as he put a jacket on and walked toward the door.

He hoped it wasn't about them breaking up, though he knew it probably was. They'd been dating for a few weeks. Tai decided he'd try it out for a little bit to see how it would work out. Eventually he decided it wasn't a good idea and so he broke up with her a few days ago. He liked Mimi but he didn't see her as anything more than a friend. Unfortunately it was becoming apparent that Mimi had deeper feelings for Tai. She was taking the break up pretty hard.

Tai spotted Mimi under a tree growing next to the sidewalk. She gazed only at the ground between her legs where she was sitting. Her soaking chestnut hair hid her face and her black clothes were sopping wet with rain. Rain and tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Mimi, what are you doing out here? You're going to catch a cold," he said concerned as he approached her.

"I-I….. was hoping you would come out." She answered between sobs in a wavering voice. She didn't bother looking up at him as she spoke.

With a sigh, Tai took off his jacket and put it on her. Maybe he wasn't in love with Mimi, but it hurt him too much to see her like this. He couldn't just leave her in the rain.

"Come on," said Tai taking Mimi by the hand, "Let's go inside."

________________________________________________________________________________________

"So?" Mimi asked doing a catwalk model turn in front of Tai, who was sitting on a bench.

"So what?" Tai said wondering what Mimi was up to now. It seemed like he didn't know most of the time.

"What do you think?" she asked still parading herself in front of Tai.

"What do I think of?" asked Tai still confused.

"Uh!" exclaimed Mimi slightly miffed, "Don't tell me you didn't notice!"

Tai looked Mimi over using a head to foot scanning method. He didn't like playing guess the new piece of apparel with Mimi but it had become a necessity since they'd started dating. Ever since that fateful night when Tai brought Mimi in from the rain the two became virtually inseparable. It had been a while since then.

Mimi liked Tai quite a bit and tended to be a bit clingy. Tai decided the only way he could keep his friendship with Mimi was to go out with her. He did enjoy Mimi's company. She was by far the best friend he had on campus. He still hadn't become good friends with very many people. It was nice to have someone. In fact Mimi grew on him every day.

Starting at the head Mimi had a silver headband, two shell necklaces, a green, dark blue and white summer dress, and a few assorted bracelets. Nothing too unusual so far….

"You got new shoes." Said Tai finally reaching Mimi's feet with his eyes.

"Yeah, not just any shoes though. These are the new Puma Hawaii XT's!" Mimi happily explained.

"They look good." Said Tai, just to please her.

"Aww thanks!" said Mimi giving Tai a peck on the cheek.

Tai smiled when she did. Mimi's lips had a very nice, soft quality to them that felt good just about no matter where they touched you.

"So what are we doing for our four month anniversary?" Mimi asked putting her head on Tai's shoulder after sitting down at Tai's side.

"We could go to that Italian place you liked." Suggested Tai.

"Oooh yeah," said Mimi perking up, "If we go at night we could get a candle lit table! That'd be nice."

"Yeah," said Tai wrapping an arm around Mimi's waist.

So Tai made reservations at Maggiano's, specially requesting for a candle lit dinner.. At night the restaurant would have a special section with candle lit tables. Tai and Mimi were seated under a large dimly lit crystal chandelier. There were a few other lights of the same variety around the room. There were crimson draperies and gold paneling as decorations giving the room a soft light red glow.

A large plate of spaghetti lay in between Tai and Mimi. They shared it between them. It saved money that way. They didn't have much money being in college.

"Love you." Said Mimi looking into Tai's golden brown eyes.

"Love you too." Tai said looking back.

He wasn't quite sure when it had happened but he meant what he said. He remembered the first time he'd said it to Mimi. The words weren't completely honest and it was hard for them to come out. Though each time it became easier and he meant it more. Now when Tai said he loved Mimi it felt effortless.

"So I'm thinking of putting a little bit of blue in my hair." Said Mimi twirling a bit of spaghetti with her fork.

"What do you want to look like Joe or something? You can do what you want Meems, though it was kinda cool when you had your pink hair." Said Tai.

"Ha, that was pretty rad wasn't it?" laughed Mimi, "How is Joe doing by the way?"

"Well he and Izzy are still roommates over at the Tokyo Technical Institute. Probably studying their asses off."

"I hope they'll still have time for our digi-destined reunion I a few weeks."

"I'm sure they'll make time. Besides if they don't come I'm gonna go over there, take their books, and make them come."

"It has been a while since we've had the whole gang together huh?" Mimi said, tapping her finger against her temple. She was trying to remember the last time everyone was together.

"Yeah, huh?"

"I haven't seen Matt or Sora since they left for Kyoto University."

"I know. It's been hard to keep up with them being so far away."

"It's good they have each other. They're so cute the way they look after each other."

Tai knew what she meant. Matt and Sora had gotten together after Matt's Christmas concert their junior year. Tai remembered distinctly because it had taken him a while to get over that. He'd kept it a secret but he had been pretty broken up about Sora choosing Matt over him. Sora meant a lot to him.

He felt like he was over Sora now though. He had Mimi now and he was happy.

"You mean Sora looking after Matt right?" said Tai sarcastically.

"Haha, yeah that's probably more accurate," replied Mimi, "They really fit together well don't they though?"

"I suppose. Sometimes I don't understand how." Said Tai.

"You aren't bitter are you Tai?" asked Mimi, "I remember you tried to ask Sora out before Matt and her got together."

"Oh, no. It's just mysterious to me how love works. I would never have pictured the two of them together, before they started dating."

It did seem a bit strange to Tai that Sora would be so attracted to Matt. It made more sense that she would be attracted to someone more like himself. The two of them liked sports a lot, listened to the same kind of music, and just generally enjoyed the same things. But Sora fell for Matt. Tai remembered staying up late trying to figure out why. In the end he decided he'd never figure it out. Now he didn't waste much of thinking space on Sora, since she was so far away.

"Hmm I've always thought they'd go well together, just like us." Said Mimi with a smile.

She was glad she hadn't given up on Tai. In high school and in college she could get just about any guy she wanted. What she had wanted though was Tai. For a long time he was the unwinable prize. She devoted a lot of energy to working her way into his heart and went through a lot of disappointment but it paid off.

"Yeah, I didn't really see us together either before we started dating." Noted Tai.

"Looks like I'm the love doctor then. I predicted us and Matt and Sora." Declared Mimi.

"Now if only you could get someone for Izzy and Joe." Joked Tai, flahing one of his trademark grins.

"Haha, I'm not a miracle worker," Mimi said in turn, "just kidding, I bet the girls will be all over them when they figure out that they're going to be making the big money."

"Would you go for a guy if they were making big money over me?" Tai asked moving his chair closer to Mimi to hear her answer.

"I might," said Mimi with a sly grin.

"What?!"

"Only kidding again. You're so gullible." She said, placing her hand on his. "But it's one of the reasons I'll always be with you." Said Mimi sweetly with a sweet smile to match.

Tai gave Mimi a sheepish grin in looked into her eyes and thought about what she'd just said. He wasn't completely sure if he agreed but who knows? Maybe he'd grow into that too.

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a typical morning at Kyoto University. The sun hid behind one of the clouds drifting through the partly cloudy sky. Students walked to their classes most of them with music in their ears from their headphones. Some of them like Sora Takenouchi ran through the campus.

Eminem's "We Made You" colored what everything she did as it played in her head from her ipod. Sora looked at her watch to check how long she had been running. It was 7:32. She started running at about 6:45. Sora did some quick mental math to figure she'd been running about three quarters of an hour. Seeing a large hill ahead she despaired a little but pressed forward.

At her last tennis match she'd been pushed to a grueling third set. She'd lost because her opponent was simply fitter than she was. Sora wasn't going to let that happen again. Her legs were already burning on the inside but Sora forced herself to keep going. The hill was threatening to overcome her but Sora tried just to focus on taking one more step.

_"This would be easier if I had a partner." _Sora thought.

With a partner Sora had someone to help her keep pushing forward. Matt used to run with her but started to come up with excuses not too run and just generally lost enthusiasm. Sora eventually accepted that this was something she'd have to do alone.

Finally Sora reached the top of the hill. Satisfied she collapsed on a bench nearby. She wiped her hand across her face to get the sweat out of her eyes. From where she was she had a great view of the campus and the rising sun. It was a wonderful sight to see as the sun bathed the campus and the clouds in it's orange glow. Sora wished she had someone to share it with. She settled for taking in the beauty of the sight in herself.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen at Kyoto University. Sora was in her apartment she rented for herself. She was only able to afford it because her dad worked at Kyoto University so she got a pretty big discount on her tuition. The apartment was pretty small, only three rooms: a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. Sora had fixed it up to be pretty cozy though. It was definitely more to work with than a dorm room.

The bedroom was decorated with a few modern paintings and a replica of Van Gogh's starry night. Sora had a twin-sized bed with plain white sheets next to a window. In the other corner of the room there was a sewing machine. The sewing machine had around it various rolls of fabric and papers with designs on them. Sora loved designing fashions. She hoped to make it a profession.

The subject at the forefront of her mind at he moment though was her English essay. She had to write about a major event in her life. Her adventures in the Digital World immediately came to mind. However, the events of those days had worn off in the public eye. The phenomena of digimon were now dismissed as simply mass hysteria. Plus Gennai and his team had done a very good job of breaking off connections between the real and digital worlds. The bottom line was Sora was having a bit of writer's block.

"Matt?" Sora asked the blonde sitting in a chair guitar in hand.

"Matt?!" Sora asked again as her first question elicited no response. Matt got lost in his music a lot. When he did he was all but oblivious to everything going on around him.

"MATT!" Sora said a third time. This time Matt stopped playing and staring off into space.

"Oh, sorry…. What is it Sora?" Matt asked.

"What's a major event in my life besides the digimon thing?" Sora asked with her fingers lightly clacking the keys without pressing any of them down.

"Hmm," Matt mused, strumming the dead guitar strings with his right hand. A major event in a person's life…. "High School Graduation?"

"Maybe, I still feel like I need more to write about." Answered Sora gazing off into empty space hoping for inspiration.

"Uh…. When you broke your arm that one time?" Matt suggested.

"Ehhh….I don't know if that was that major an event. I had to have someone write stuff for me for a while but everything went back to normal after that happened."

Matt went back to thinking. He thought about major events in Sora's life. As he did he reflected on major events in his own life. Like Sora the most prominent was the adventures he'd had in the digital world. There weren't many things that had such a profound effect on his life, but there was one that came to mind.

"How 'bout when we met?"

"That might be interesting," Said Sora, "and it is a pretty key event in my life I think."

Matt didn't answer he went back to playing his guitar and humming. Sora had gotten used to that. Music was pretty important to Matt.

She thought back to when she and Matt had really connected. It was at the Christmas concert before all that business with digimon in the real world had begun all around the world. She'd baked cookies for Matt and he'd been at her side when the digimon attacked the concert. Since then they'd been dating fairly seriously.

It was a pretty major event in her life. Matt took up a lot of her time after that event. She started writing, when she unexpectedly remembered something, Tai. She recalled how he tried to ask her out before the concert. She'd turned him down. Sora promised to bake Tai another batch of cookies but after all the excitement with the digimon and her getting together with Matt, she'd forgotten.

She didn't know for sure but she suspected Tai had gotten upset about her and Matt. Just on a whim Sora decided to check out how Tai was doing. She logged onto her Facebook account and checked Tai's profile. His profile pic was of him upside doing a back flip off of the soccer goalpost. His status read: "Tai Kamiya is buying more hair gel".

Sora laughed to herself. Tai wasn't always the most attentive to his appearance but he was religiously committed to his use of hair gel. He kept a stockpile of hair gel, constantly stocked so he had about at least a total of a liter of various gels at all times.

While looking over Tai's profile she noticed a lot of posts from Mimi. She remembered they were going out. She also remembered Tai had told her that he wasn't that into Mimi. It looked like things had changed. Though it had been a while.

On yet another whim Sora decided to talk to Tai once she realized he was online.

**Sora Takenouchi: **hi Tai!

**Tai Kamiya: **hi Sora, watsup?

**Sora Takenouchi: **not much really we just haven't talked for while.

**Tai Kamiya: **i guess you're right so how's my favorite tennis player doing?

**Sora Takenouchi: **good, cept for this essay I have to write, how's soccer?

**Tai Kamiya: **very well I think I might get to be starting forward in a few games

**Sora Takenouchi: **nice! I know you're good enough!

**Tai Kamiya: **lol, there's a lot of good players here. what about tennis?

**Sora Takenouchi: **same there's a lot of good players I need to work on my stamina.

**Tai Kamiya: **good luck with that! r u doing running again?

**Sora Takenouchi: **yeah,how'd u know?

**Tai Kamiya: **cuz I remember when u said the same thing ur senior year when u said u needed to get in shape and did cross country.

**Sora Takenouchi: **ugh, I remember that 

**Tai Kamiya: **remember when u made me run with u lol!

**Sora Takenouchi: **u always went too fast :P

**Tai Kamiya: **that's cuz i'm used to running from soccer. if u still did it you'd be able to too!

**Sora Takenouchi: **hey i'm fast! just only in short bursts.

**Tai Kamiya: **right so if ur being chased by a serial killer u'll be able to outrun him for a short burst.

**Sora Takenouchi: **no i'll hit him with one of my ripped tennis arms!

**Tai Kamiya: **lol right. he'll surrender his gun to yours!

**Sora Takenouchi: **u know it!

**Tai Kamiya: **sorry sor g2g mimi's getting hungry so I'm going on a food run.

**Sora Takenouchi: **k bye ttyl

**Tai Kamiya: **bye nice talking 2 u

**Tai Kamiya is offline**

Sora smiled to herself. She hadn't talked to Tai in a while and had forgotten how funny Tai was. She kind of missed his sense of humor. Matt was funny too but in a different way.

She and Tai were very close friends before Matt and her started dating. They'd grown more distant after just because Sora spent a lot more time with Matt. Tai was still Sora's good friend. She'd cried at his goodbye party. The first few weeks it was hard coping without Tai and all her friends from high school. She was more used her life without them now, but they still held a special place in her heart. Anyway she'd see her digidestined friends at the reunion in about two weeks.

With a sigh she turned her mind back to writing her essay. She thought about the start of her and Matt's relationship. It had started at Matt's Christmas concert but didn't really blossom till a few weeks after.

Matt held another concert since his performance at Christmas had been interrupted. Matt and his band played 11 songs. Sora loved all his songs but was struck by his last song. It was a soft love song Matt played by himself with his acoustic guitar.

After the concert Sora asked him about the song. Matt revealed that the song was about her. They kissed that night and the rest, as they say, is history.

"Hey Matt," Sora said, "Could you play that song you wrote about me? Maybe it'll give me some inspiration for this essay."

"I'd be happy to." Said Matt giving Sora a sweet smile.

"You think I don't care much about you

But I do

You think I'm just kidding

but it's true

There's something I really want to say

Now's the day

If there's a road to travel

I wanna walk it with you

If there's a storm coming

I wanna bear it with you

If there's a song in your heart

I wanna sing it with you."

Thoughts of the first time Matt sang that song to her raced to Sora's mind. She closed her eyes and she was back in that moment.

The lights were dim, only a few lights were on showing Matt by himself on the stage. Sora was in the front row and could hear Matt's words distinctly. A light behind him made his blonde hair seem to gleam gold. He had his eyes closed but his face was still wonderfully expressive. Sora felt a warm longing feeling in her chest. Matt seemed irresistible that night.

Tai's profile page was still open on Sora's computer. For a moment she wondered what would have happened if she had accepted Tai's offer the day of Matt's concert. It was only for a moment though. After that moment she closed her Internet browser and set to work on putting some words in her essay.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Well that's the start. This is mostly just set up, more action in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think, I enjoy hearing from you.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fanfictionites!**

**It's been a while hasn't it. I went to my document manager and there is nothing there :P. Which means i have not uploaded anything for at least sixty days, wow. Yeah I'm am in my freshman year of college so i've been a bit busy, but I've managed to put this together. **

**Thanks to reviewers, Darkened-Storm, xReadItAndWeepx, fireangel08, and TennisQueen. You really did help me be more motivated to write this.**

**Hope You Like! R&R**

* * *

"What!?" Sora exclaimed not willing to believe the words her father was saying.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but if I don't work for this University, we can't afford to have you go here anymore." Haruhiko said to his daughter. He looked down at his desk from where he was standing right above it, and waited for the verbal barrage that was sure to continue.

"Why can't you work here anymore?" Sora asked getting up on her feet.

"My teaching field is a dying one, Sora. The realm of digital anomalies isn't as big as it used to be. Even ones that are around are pretty benign and no one cares about them," he said looking up but not into Sora's eyes, "The fact is I'm out of job."

"But what am I going to do, dad? I don't want to go somewhere else! I've already made so many friends here! You want me to leave all the time I've invested with them behind?" Sora said leaning forward on her father's desk.

"I don't want this, Sora. Really I don't. But I can't keep this job. You can stay for the rest of the term but you'll have to go somewhere else after that." said Haruhiko turning to look out his office's window.

"This isn't fair. The term ends in week," muttered Sora, "Where am I even going to go? Mom's barely scraping by at her flower business. I don't want to go to Odaiba Community."

"Hmmm." He thought. Haruhiko did want his daughter to get a good education. But Sora was right. Their family didn't really have the money.

"What about that school that offered you a scholarship?" Haruhiko asked remembering one of the other colleges Sora had considered.

"Yokohama?" said Sora remembering as well.

"Yes. Could you still go there?"

"I guess so. They seemed really enthusiastic about me coming there." Sora recalled, still fairly frustrated.

"Then that looks like your best option." Stated her father.

"Are you sure there isn't some way for me to stay here?" Sora begged.

"I wish there was." Said her father turning back to the window.

* * *

Tai sat back in his chair pressing buttons furiously trying to keep his character on the TV screen from dying. He was glad he could just veg for a while after his hour and a half class.

"Haha, take that, Harou!" shouted Tai as he raised his fist in victory.

"Epic pwnage!" said his video game partner, Mitsuru as they exchanged a high-five.

"I never knew you were so good at this game!" commented Harou.

"Well I've had lots of practice," said Tai proudly.

"How come we haven't played together more?" asked Satoshi.

"Cause he's always with his girlfriend all the time," said Mitsuru jabbing Tai in the ribs with his elbow, "I hardly ever see just you, man. It's always you and Mimi. You know people on campus are starting to call you guys Taimi and Michi?"

"Yeah, she really likes to be with me I guess. It's okay. She's usually good company." Said Tai with a shrug.

"Where's she now?" asked Harou.

"I was supposed to go with her and some of her girlfriends to go shopping for nail polish or something," said Tai making a face as he said "shopping for nail polish, but I'd much rather do this."

"Yeah, do it dude," said Mitsuru in agreement, "She doesn't own you."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ring tone. Everyone instinctively reached for their phone. Tai took out his phone and saw Mimi's face on it with her number on the bottom.

"Sorry guys I have to take this." said Tai pressing the button to accept the call.

"Oh no you don't," said Harou.

With a swift arm motion, Harou swiped the phone from Tai's hand.

"Hey!" said Tai in protest.

"Not before you beat us," proclaimed Harou pointing at himself and Satoshi.

"Oh you're on!" said Tai.

"Alright," shouted Harou navigating through the game's setup menus, "First to 1000 points!"

* * *

With a smile on his face Tai went back into his house just before midnight. He'd forgotten how fun it was to hang out with the guys. He hoped Mimi wouldn't mind. He figured she would. They'd spent so much time together lately.

He was about to open the door to his room when it unexpectedly opened for him. In between the gap in the door was a perturbed-looking brown-haired girl looking Tai straight in the face tapping her foot on the ground.

"_Oh geez," _Tai thought to himself

"Why weren't you at the mall to go shopping with me?" asked Mimi in a sad but also annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry I was playing some video games with the guys," apologized Tai, "I'll go with you next time."

"That's not the point Tai," said Mimi, "You said you would come."

"Yeah, but we already spend so much time together. I want to do things with other people sometimes too." said Tai.

"Oh so now you don't like spending time with me?" asked Mimi rhetorically.

"No, that's not it. It's just aside from you I don't really spend that much time with anyone," Said Tai trying to frank what he had said before, "I'm trying to make friends, Mimi, and it's hard when the only person I hang out with is you. What we have I think is great, but there's some other kinds of relationships I want to pursue."

"I see what you're saying," said Mimi, Tai was relieved, "You want to go out with other girls?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all." defended Tai, "You notice the only friends I have are you and your girlfriends. They're great and all but I feel like I need some guy friends."

"It still sounds like you don't like spending time with me." Stated Mimi crossing her arms again.

This was going to be harder than Tai thought. Mimi was, at times, understanding but she could be stubborn too. It looked like it was going to be the latter this time. Tai decided he'd put it all out there, what was on his mind.

"I do like spending time with you, just maybe not every waking moment. I love you and everything but there needs to be time for other things, besides going shopping, and helping you pick out your clothes," said Tai, hoping not to set Mimi off, "I mean I don't mind doing those things with you on occasion, but I haven't gotten to just play video games with the guys, and I haven't played a game of pick up soccer in forever."

"But Tai, you promised," Mimi said starting to pout.

Tai tried not to make eye contact. But he had to after a while. As he looked at her eyes, he sighed. He really couldn't stand seeing Mimi sad. He knew it was a weakness and he'd vowed to fix it, but never really got around to doing it.

"Look I'm sorry I broke my promise." Apologized Tai touching Mimi's shoulder, "I just needed some time. It won't happen again though okay?"

"Okay, Tai. I guess everyone makes mistakes. Like I chose the wrong perfume at the mall today. I got lavender crush instead of crushed lavender." Said Mimi in a lighter mood.

"That's…great Mimi." Said Tai feigning a laugh.

* * *

Matt had decorated Sora's apartment with some pictures of memories she'd had while at Kyoto University. He wanted to throw her a last good-bye party before she left for Yokohama University. Above her door read the words "Good Luck" in gold letters. Along with Matt were Sora's friends from Kyoto University.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" said Cheri wrapping her arms around Sora.

Sora returned the hug. She held everyone she hugged tightly that night. She didn't know when or if she'd see any of them again. Every morning she'd wake up and they'd be there. But now she wouldn't have that anymore. Sora sighed as each embrace ended and she had to look into their eyes. Tears would start to well up in Sora's eyes and then in the person's she had just hugged. It was a bittersweet night. Sora enjoyed her time with her friends but nothing could make the lingering feeling that this was it.

It was a slow process but eventually people started to leave. At last only Matt and Sora were still in the apartment. Matt sat on her bed with his back against the wall and Sora's back against him. He had his right arm around here, grasping his hand on her left shoulder. The room was silent, but Sora was okay with that. She just stared at the wall in front of her, thinking.

"What's going to happen with us, Matt?" Sora finally asked softly.

"We're going to make this work still, Sora. I don't care if you live on the other side of the world." Matt said back to her pulling her a little closer.

"But I'm really going to miss you. How often am I going to get to see you?" Sora asked turning around to face Matt this time.

"I'll try and come out to see you as often as I can. Or you can come see me." Replied Matt managing a small smile.

"Yeah, but we'll be so far away. I don't know if I can. Or you can…." Said Sora dropping her eyes to the bed sheets beneath her.

"Well even if we don't use that there are other forms of communication. Like I promise I'll call you every day. And if you give me your address, I'll write you letters."

"I'd like that. It'd be like 'P.S. I Love You' except you wouldn't be dead." Said Sora laughing a little.

"Yeah," Matt agreed chuckling to himself.

"Oh, I'm really going to miss you, Matt!" Sora exclaimed, as liquid began to well up in here eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Sora. You'll see." assured Matt cradling between his arms, "But you know what you should do now? Sleep. You have to get on your train in a few hours."

"But I don't want to! I went to spend the rest of this time with you!" complained Sora.

"Fine," Matt said relenting, "But you should get some rest. Here you just lie back on the bed."

Matt got up and Sora lay back, letting her body lie limp on top of the soft mattress.

"I'll sing you a song. It's not exactly our situation, but I think it's sweet." Said Matt picking up his guitar. Sora closed her eyes and listened.

"All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go

I'm standing, here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn

The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn

Already so lonesome I could die

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh baby, I have to go."

Tears ran from Sora's eyes as she heard the words Matt was saying. She had mixed feelings hearing him sing it. The words were sweet but the situation was sad. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and as she lay there she found every part of her body felt heavy. It had been an exhausting day, physically and especially emotionally. Sora stopped fighting, and let the tenseness go out of her body. By the time Matt finished playing Sora was asleep on top of her sheets.

* * *

**Well there it is. Kind of pathetic for the time it took me to write it. **

**The song is "Leavin on a Jet Plane" by John Denver. Saw it on Glee!!! I really like it. I'm hoping I can sing it to a girl someday, hahaha.**

**Review Please. I'm never 100% confident on anything I write, I like either some affirmation or criticism or both so I know how I'm doing with my writing. Just helps me as a writer.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez it's been like literally years since i've been here... I had to re-read all my stuff just to remember in order to start these stories again :O**

**Anyway I started reading some stuff on here again when I got bored so it inspired me to try and start some of these again. I feel like probably no one is following this anymore but maybe new people will like it :)**

**I don't own digimon, if i did season 2,3,4,&5 would be a lot different **

Mud splashed on his legs as Tai ran across the field. He had sweat all over him but he didn't mind. It was now when he felt alive. He was playing a game of soccer, shirts versus skins, with some other guys on campus. His team was skins so he had mud all over a good deal of his body. He kicked the ball to one of his shirtless teammates. However, his teammate quickly had the ball stolen from him. The ball was kicked the other direction. Ta set off after it. He got to the ball and slid on the ground to get it, but he was too late. The player he was pursuing passed the ball before he got there. Before Tai could get up he heard the other team shout, "Goal!" One of Tai's teammates helped him up.

"Man! We lost again!" said Tai disappointedly.

"Hey at least we scored a goal this time." Replied Toshi giving Tai a pat on the back, "The one you scored was pretty cool."

"Thanks, I can't score all of them though." Said Tai, kicking the grass underneath him.

"Come on let's go get some water." Said Toshi pointing over to the benches.

Tai sat down on the bench, took a sip of water, then poured the rest on his body to help cool down.

"_Ah, that felt good." _He thought to himself.

He checked his phone for messages. There were about ten missed calls, three voice mails, and two messages. He guessed that they were all from Mimi. He'd skipped the writing class they had together to come out to play soccer. He had told her he was going to do this before but Mimi could be pretty stubborn about how Tai spent his time. Tai checked to see when was the last time she called. The last one was about five minutes ago. He'd call her back after one more game. He was not looking forward to that phone call. As Tai was looking at the times he noticed one call that wasn't from Mimi. The name next to the call was "Sora".

"_Why would Sora be calling?"_ Tai asked himself.

Then Tai suddenly remembered. Sora had said she was transferring to Yokohama and she was coming today! He checked his messages to see if Sora had left anything for him. Sure enough one of his messages was from Sora. It read,

"Hey Tai, gonna b the bus stop on campus about 2. Want 2 meet me there?"

Tai checked the time on his phone. It was 1:55. He could make it to the bus on time if he ran. He texted Mimi where he was going then without another minute of hesitation Tai ran from the field to the bus stop.

"Hey, where you going Tai?" asked one of his teammates, "We need you!"

"There's something I gotta do!" Tai yelled back as he ran.

The bus stop was on the other side of campus. Tai was going to have to step on it. This wasn't anything too unusual though. He'd had to do it quite a few times to get to class. There was a certain thrill Tai got out of running though. He liked to see how fast he could do it.

When he got to the bus stop he checked the time, 1:59. That was a little faster than his previous best. Tai looked around to see if the bus was coming. There was nothing. Tai checked the time again. It had just changed to two o' clock.

"Damn it, Sora. I knew she would be late." Tai said aloud to no one in particular.

"Don't bet on it, Kamiya." Said a familiar voice behind Tai.

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed turning around to see his favorite red haired girl. Without thinking he gave her a big hug.

"Ahh! Tai you're all muddy and sweaty!" said Sora trying to break their embrace.

"Oh, right/" Tai noticed, letting go and looking at himself.

"Well it's good to see you too, Tai!" said Sora, brushing some of the mud off of her, "Where's Mimi?"

"She's in class."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you be in class too then? I thought you had all your classes together today."

"Uhh well, I sort of, kind of, am skipping."

"Well I could have guessed that. You'd have to have one intense class to come out of it looking like that."

"Hey that would be my kind of class."

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I was playing a game of pick up soccer. Shirts vs. skins."

"You would."

"Like you wouldn't? Where you staying?"

"Uchida Hall."

"Oh that's not far from here. Let's go I'll help you with your stuff." Offered Tai, picking up some of Sora's stuff.

"You don't need to do that," said Sora trying to take some of here bags from him, "You'll get mud on it anyway."

"No, I insist. Besides a little mud never hurt anyone." Said Tai taking Sora's bags back from her.

"Fine," Sora said giving in, "So where is this place?"

"If you look over the top of that building there, it's right in between those other two." Explained Tai, pointing.

"That old brick one?" asked Sora, hoping the answer would be "no"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Replied Tai sensing the trepidation in Sora's voice, "Come on I'll show you."

Sora went inside her new residence hoping that it would be better inside than out. She was sorely disappointed once she had a good look around. The walls in the atrium were made of the same faded bricks on the outside. Parts of the brick were decorated with lewd designs made by the students living in the building. While walking to her room, Sora almost hit her head. It was not that the ceiling was too low but there were uncovered pipes and ventilation hanging about. Sora couldn't be sure but she thought she felt a drop of water on her head.

The hallways with rooms on both sides were covered with an uneven coat of white paint that had a faint hint of yellow. The lights were positioned above the pipes and ventilation in the ceiling. Because of this the hanging fixtures blocked out a good deal of the light. That, on top of the fact that Sora's room was underground, gave the area the feel of a dungeon.

"Here's your room, Sor. B107," stated Tai making a Vanna White arm motion in front of the door, "You have the key right?"

"Yeah," answered Sora. She pushed the key into the door and opened. Like this entire building, what was inside was disappointing. The room was small to begin with, but was made even smaller by the beds, desks and dressers on the sides of the room. The narrow strip of uncovered floor in the middle of the room was covered with clothes, and papers. There were two girls inside, one was sleeping on the bed, the other was getting ready to go to class.

"Oh great," grunted the girl who was awake. She had blonde streaks in her black hair, small eyes, as well as a slim nose and mouth. Her face didn't have a lot of make up, but she had a lot of eyeshadow, making it look like she was glaring all the time. The baggy sweatshirt and basketball shorts she was wearing made it hard to tell much about her figure. Though from her face Sora could tell that she wasn't fat. "Our other roommate leaves, and the next day we get a new one! I thought I'd at least have a little respite. But no now you're here! This room is barely big enough for one person let alone four! I'm getting out of here before I die from claustrophobia."

Without another word the girl stormed out the room. Walking as quickly as possible to get out of the building.

"Well that went well." Commented Tai walking in to put Sora's stuff in an open spot. Sora just groaned. In the bed, the other girl was slowly waking. She sat up stretched, smacked her lips, then greeted Tai and Sora.

"Sorry, about Kaia. She's jus a little uptight I guess. She'll be fine once she gets to know you I'm sure." She said shaking Sora's hand, "I'm Yuri by the way."

Yuri had a round flat face and a mess of wavy brown hair, her eyes appeared small as well but it was probably because her eyelids were mostly closed. Her upper eyelids sat lazily on top of her lower ones allowing just enough light in to let her see. She wasn't exactly skinny but not obese either. Just about at the line in between the two.

Is it raining mud outside or something?" Yuri asked looking at Tai.

"No, just playing some soccer." Replied Tai.

"Saori, should be back later so you can meet her." Yuri said.

"Ok," said Sora, "So there's four girls in this room?"

"Yeah, it's a little crammed but you always have someone to talk to." Said Yuri with a smile.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Said Sora looking around the small space which was now her home.

"Nice meeting you! I'm going back to sleep now" said Yuri going back under the covers.

"You're already done with your classes?" asked Sora.

"No, I don't go to class." Yuri mumbled pleasantly.

"So, what do you think?" asked Tai looking round the room.

"I want my apartment back." said Sora with a sigh.

"Yeah…." Agreed Tai, "Well I'll let you get settled in here. I need to get back to soccer. They need me."

"Um, I'll come with you. I don't really want to stay here. Besides I've been sitting all day traveling. I could use to move."

"All right let's go!"

Tai returned to the field where people were still playing soccer in the field.

"Tai!" yelled Toshi, "Where have you been? We're getting killed out here!"

"Don't worry I'm coming in right now." Said Tai taking the field, 'Wait what team should you be on Sora?"

"She should be on our team to make things more even." Commented Toshi.

"But I don't think you should on our team since we're skins." Tai said scratching his head.

"Don't worry Tai I can be on your team." Sora said. Without any hesitation Sora took off her shirt and sweatshirt and went onto the field wearing only a sports bra and her shorts. A couple of the guys let out "oohs" and other lewd comments. Tai hit the ones within his reach.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sor?" asked Tai.

"Just pass me the ball Taichi." Said Sora.

Tai got the ball in the middle of the field. Sora got open and Tai passed her the ball. She drove down the field mostly unopposed because most of the guys on the other team were distracted. She kicked it easily for a goal. Tai smiled as Sora did the celebration dance that she always did when she scored a goal. Tai smiled. It was good to have his favorite soccer teammate back.

With Sora's help Tai's team won handily.

"Hey Sora wanna get some clean clothes on then get some dinner? It's on me." Asked Tai after exchanging a high five with one of his teammates.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Replied Sora examining the coating of mud she now had, "a shower wouldn't hurt either I think."

"If you insist." Said Tai.

Sora and Tai met at the bottom of Sora's dorm to eat. The food wasn't great but it was cheap. They were having a good time catching up when Sora felt a hard tug on her shoulder.

"Who do you think you are skank? Trying to steal my man? Well not on my watch!" said a high voice.

Sora looked up to see a very upset brown haired girl about to punch her in the face.

"Mimi?" Sora asked recognizing her face.

"Sora?" asked the other girl in return. She then extended her other arm and gave Sora a big hug.

"OH MY GAWD!" Mimi exclaimed jumping up and down a bit, "What are you doing here? I totally forgot you were coming today! I'm really sorry I tried to hit you. How have you been? Have you moved into your dorm yet? Why are you covered in mud? Did Tai do that? If he did I'm going to,"

Sora couldn't help but laugh as Mimi continued to ramble. She'd been nervous when she first came to this school. But now that she felt like she was right at home.

"That's really interesting but I really need to take a shower." Said Sora in the midst of Mimi's one-way conversation.

"Oh of course!" said Mimi.

"Do you remember the way back to your dorm?" asked Tai getting up in case she needed to be walked.

"I think I got it. I need to figure out how to do this anyway." Replied Sora turning to leave.

"Okay bye!" said Tai waving to her.

"I'll see you guys later." Said Sora in turn.

"Yeah we need to hang out girl!" said Mimi giving a very enthusiastic wave. "Well that was nice wasn't it? Now if only the other five went here."

"That would be pretty great wouldn't it?" pondered Tai, "Hey why'd you freak out just now? Didn't I tell you where I was going?"

"Oh yeah," muttered Mimi, "well you didn't tell me exactly what you were doing, only that you were going to the bus stop. You should really be more specific about your plans. I had to call someone else to figure out you were here. I was worried about where you were!"

"What don't you trust me? What were you so worried that I was doing?" Tai defended turning back to what he was eating.

"I don't know…." Mimi muttered turning her eyes toward the ground, "I do trust you I just… I just worry about you a lot and like to know what you're doing. So when I didn't know then I saw you with some girl…"

"You really think I would go and get with some girl as soon as you turn your back?" asked Tai turning around and giving a confident smile, "And you know if I was going to cheat on you I'd at least pick someone hotter than you."

Tai laughed but Mimi only looked more distraught. He noticed her lower lip starting to quiver.

"Hey, hey just a joke, lighten up." Tai said standing up and reaching to put an arm on Mimi. Rather than meeting Tai's embrace Mimi turned away.

"This isn't a joke Tai!" she yelled with her hands curling into fists at her side. Tai saw a tear forming in her eye. He sighed to himself. He really couldn't stand to see Mimi upset. He'd developed a real soft spot for her in the past few months.

"Look I'm sorry Mimi. I'll try and keep you in the loop more." Said Tai apologetically, putting a hand on her shoulder. Mimi kept sniffling but she put her hand back on his and held it.

So far Sora had not been enjoying dorm life. She'd waited for a little less than an hour for a shower then when she finally got one there was always someone telling her to hurry up, overall not a very pleasant experience. Sora could definitely see what Kaia had been complaining about with the issue of space. It seemed she couldn't move without running into something or knocking something over. She was also having trouble finding space to put things. Everything looked like it was already max capacity so there was not very much extra space.

Sora was trying to compress all her shirts so they would fit in a single drawer when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw Matt's picture. Without hesitation she pressed the button to talk.

"Hey Sor, how you holding up?" asked Matt.

"It's awful, besides Mimi and Tai I'm pretty sure there's nothing good about this!" complained Sora.

"Oh really? I'm sorry."

"How do you put up with this all the time? Living in dorms?"

"Well I actually don't spend as much time there. I spent a at of time at your place."

"Yeah, I really wish I had that again."

Just then Sora's phone began beeping. Tai was calling her.

"Hold on one second, Matt. Tai's calling."

"Okay," replied Matt.

"Hey Sora!" greeted Tai from the other line, "Mimi and I are going to this rave at one of the fraternity houses. You wanna come?"

"No, not this time. Matt just called me." Answered Sora.

"Oh okay. Tell Matt I said hi!" responded Tai in his typically cheerful fashion.

"Sure thing!" said Sora,

"Sorry about that." Sora said back to Matt.

"No problem. How is Tai?" asked Matt.

"The same as always. He says hi by the way."

"Oh cool. Have you started classes yet?"

"No, they run on a different system here so I don't start for another week or so."

"Well at least you have some time to get situated then."

"Yeah…. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this though."

"I really miss you."

"I really miss you too."

**Well that's that! Let me know what you think. This could be a little weird since i'm starting it again after so long. So do review and let me know what you think. I'm gonna try and update some of my other stuff too I think **

**Keep on rocking!**


End file.
